What is love?
by HarmonyGrl
Summary: K so dis is a story about Daine and Numair set somewhere between EM and ROTG. I don't completely know what it's about yet I'm gonna just go where the words take me but it should be good. Feel free to comment! ;D
1. Chapter 1 Kitty Kitty

As he was climbing up the black-grey steps of his tower, Numair Saliman, suddenly felt a presence on his magical powers. Turning he saw that he was being followed by a rather large smokey grey tom cat.

"Daine I know thats you. I can feel your powers." The black haired mage stated, secretly elated that she was following him. When he got no response he once again turned and was startled when the tabby jumped, throwing him off balance and bringing them both to the floor.

"Daine!" Numair shouted on the way down trying desperately not to fall on top of her.

"Why in Mirtho's name would you do that?!" Numair yelled exasperated, "I could have crushed you!" As a response the grey tabby rubbed up against Numair stifling his anger in moments.

"Ok, ok i'll calm down." Numair said unraveling himself from the floor grabbing Daine on his way up, "but no more surprises." In response the Daine cat rubbed her face up against Numair's swarthy one, causing the lanky mage to blush.

"Now, I think it's time for some lessons. Go to your room and i'll meet you up on the roof." As he said this the cat changed into a raven and flew towards the open door entering with a squawk.

When he saw the door shut, Numair sighed and started once again climbing up the stone stairs. "What's wrong with me..." Numair stated to himself shaking his head, "How could I do this to her. " Realizing he had reached the roof, Numair walked to the edge and stared down at the immense lands before him. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned and instantly his heart jumped. There before him stood Daine, dressed normally for herself but to Numair she looked like a god. ' Goddess she's beautiful' Numair thought to himself as he looked her over. Noticing how the navy blue of her top complimented her smokey blue eyes.

"Numair?"

Snapping back to reality Numair quickly responded with a crooked grin, "You ready for your lessons today?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Continued? Soon I hope... xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	2. Perin

--Ummm so thanks for those of you who put yourself through the horror that was my story so far! I'm working on making it better so we'll see! Thanks for the support! --

P.s I guess I should have a disclaimer ...

I don't own any of the characters or places sigh Those are all from the wondrous mind of Tamora Peirce.

--Anyway Enjoy Chapter 2 ! --

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 2 Hours Later Numair's POV xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sighing Numair picked himself off the ground and dusted the dirt off his knees.

" I'm getting too old for this." He commented while he stretched out his tired muscles cracking a few bones as he did so.

"Your not old..." the stifled comment came from behind him causing him to turn and see Daine still on her knees looking at the dirt. Suddenly, by no mind of his own, Numair found that a scarlet tinge was working it's way up his swarthy face. Embarrassed, Numair started to clean up the learning material making sure to not face Daine till he was sure his body would not give his unruly desires away.

"Um..." Numair commented stifling a cough, "Why thank you Magelet." As he said this he all ready knew he was just over reacting. There was no way in this wide, forever reaching universe, Daine could feel the way he did now. She was young, bright, strong and trusting. There could be no way she would ever be ment for him. His thought were soon interrupted by the calling of his name. He looked up to see the face of the castles most annoying residences, Perin.

"Hey," He called, much too casual for Numair's taste. "I was told to come get you oh, master mage." he continued, mocking Numair, "You and Daine are needed in the common room for a meeting. King's orders." He added when he saw the look he was receiving from Numair. Unbeknownst to Perin the look he was getting had very little to do with the kings orders. In fact it had nothing to do with anything other than the not so innocent look he was giving Daine all through his little speech. 'It would make sense' Numair told himself sternly while trying not to glare at Perin walking ahead with Daine, _'I mean they are the same age and I hear they have something going on.' _Though he told himself this over and over again, that she would be better off with Perin, he still couldn't get the aching feeling deep inside his chest to disappear.

A short time later they had reached the castle where Daine and Perin had to separated much to Numair's short lived relief. Right as Daine was turning to enter the large oak doors Perin grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a kiss. Suddenly, and with surprising force, Numair was hit with blistering rage. It was irrational and he knew it, but he couldn't stand there and watch or he feared he may just go to far and end up hurting Daine.

Still steaming he made his way to the common room while thinking of ways he could possibly become distracted, thinking of only one. To bad that one just happened to be _**occupied**_at the door_. 'Your acting foolish' _he scolded himself when he noticed people were starting to stare, _'It's not like she was yours to begin with.' _and though he ment it to make him feel better he was suddenly overcome by a feeling of grief. _'Never yours...' _

Just as the meeting was getting started Daine flew into the room catching Numair's attention immediately despite his despair. Even though he knew it was wrong of him he couldn't keep from staring at her. Though Daine didn't know, he hoped, Numair realized that almost his whole life had somehow change to revolve around this one simple star. During the past few months they were rarely separated and even when they were he found himself thinking of her. 'Oh, thats a horrible mess i've gotten into isn't it?' He asked himself as the meeting was called to order.

"Glad you could join us, Daine," King Johnathan stated as Daine blushed and lowered her head, " We have a very important mission on our hands. Though I originally believed this issue would clear itself up it appears it has only gotten worse. I regret to inform you the 6th rider group has gone missing." A sharp gasp near the corner pulled Numair's attention away from the king. Near the door sat Daine, her face etched with worry. Thats when Numair realized that she was very close to the riders and could possible have friends in that group. Pulling his lanky body out of his chair he went to her, sitting on the arm of her chair.

"Oh, Magelet." He said purposefully using his private nickname for her, "It's okay." And though he knew he would only ever be a friend he tucked her under his arm and allowed her to lean on him.

"Now I know many of you haven't had much of a chance to recover," the king continued oblivious to the little show in the corner," but I desperately need you to find out the cause of this horrible incident. So, Alanna you will be going pirates swoop to see if you can find any hints and Numair and Daine I will need you to go to a small town called Snowsdale."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx End Chapter xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	3. Lazness lol Random

_'While I get my butt going and write ya'all another chapter I have decided to write a random songfic for your entertainment. ^.^ You could almost say I couldn't resist to make this one. _

_It called to me and it fit so perfectly! Anyway ENJOY :D'_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX ****"Why Do You Have To Be So Hard To Love"**** xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**Was it some man that didn't treat you right**_

_**Left you reaching out for him in the middle of the night**_

Numair walked through the empty halls of the castle with a grimace on his ashen face. Though the night was a beautiful one, he was having a hard time concentrating. Sure, he knew Daine had been through a hard past but he never would have imagined this. It took all of his strength just to keep him in the castle. If only he had learned earlier perhaps he could have done something. Maybe, just maybe he could have... but no. There was nothing he could have done. He couldn't have saved his magelet from this kind of pain. Oh, how he wished he could just go out and get the bastard that had done this to her! Though he wished this with all his heart, Numair knew this would only hurt Daine more.

_**Is there some heartache that you can't out run**_

_**That makes you so afraid to get close to anyone**_

Slowly Numair made his way to Daine's room. Hesitantly, he held his fist slightly above the door unsure if he wanted to see her or not. If she was sleeping this would surely wake her up. But if he didn't ask now he would never know. Just as he had gained enough courage to knock he heard a sound coming from inside the room. Though it took him a few minuets he finally realized why it sounded so familiar. It was the sound of Daine crying. A flood of emotions ran through Numair, drowning him in his feelings. With a burst of chagrin, Numair brought his hand down on the door knocking loud enough she would surely hear. The crying instantly stopped.

**You're so easy to look at**

**You're so easy to hold**

**It's so easy to touch you but so hard to let go**

**It's so easy to want you that I can't get enough**

" Daine?" He called out timidly, "Daine, are you okay?" Not sure he could face a crying Daine, Numair hesitated his hand on the door knob. Deciding she was much more important than his irrational feelings, Numair twisted the knob, opening the door with a creak. What he saw twisted his heart with an agonizing pain. Sitting in a corner as far from the door as possible was Daine. Her face was red and blotchy, proving to Numair that she had been suffering. "Daine..." He didn't know what to say. Much to his surprise Daine jumped out of her seat and ran straight into his outstretched arms. His heart pounded. It was so loud he was sure she would be able to hear it. How could she not, her head buried in his chest as she was? "It's okay. Everything going to be okay." Cradling her to his chest, Numair rubbed soothing circles on her back. 

**Tell me why do ya have to be**

**Why do ya have to be **

**so hard to love?**

Stifling some 'unruly' emotions, Numair gently pulled the now sleeping Daine from his waist. "If you only knew..." He quietly commented while carefully lifting her to the bed. For a moment he just stood over her sleeping form. She looked so much younger just making his heart ache ever more. He was such a pervert. How could he have such feelings over someone 14 years his junior? Slowly, scared of her waking, Numair gently stroked Daine's cheek. "If only you knew I loved you..."

**Is it some hurt from long ago**

**That makes it so hard to let your feelings show**

**Is it the ghost of who you used to be**

**That makes you so afraid to bear your soul to me**

Waking up Numair quickly realized that he must have fallen asleep at Daine's bedside. Quickly he stood, cracking a few tired bones as he did so, and started twards the door. "Numair?" The comment was quiet and as much as he wished he could just walk on and pretend he didn't hear it he couldn't ignore that voice. Almost reluctantly, Numair turned and found himself staring into smoky grey eyes.

**You're so easy to look at**

**So easy to hold**

**It's so easy to touch you honey **

**but so hard to let go**

**It's so easy to want you that I can't get enough**

**tell me**

**why do you have to be**

**why do you have to be**

**tell me tell me tell me**

**why do you have to be**

**tell me yeah**

"Numair..."

"Yes Daine?"

"...Thank you"

Turning to leave Numair paused his had on the door knob.

"Daine?"

"Yeah?"

"I... Never mind."

Turning back to the door, he slowly twisted the knob as if it were holding him here. But he had made up his mind. He wouldn't tell her. For her. Suddenly he felt a hand grasp his elbow. Turning back he saw it was Daine. "Dai-" Suddenly her mouth was on his and her hands were tangling themselves in his hair. Fire burned through Numair's veins quick starting his heart to unearthly paces. Pulling away Numair looked into Daine's precious face and she looked right into his soul. He was sure she could see that far into him.

"Numair?"

"Yes Daine?"

"You know that man I said would never love me back?"

"Yes."

"Numair ... It was you."

Lowering his head Numair gazed into Daine's eyes.

"How could anyone not love you?" Numair quietly replied. Giving into the fire still burning in his heart Numair slowly bent his face to her's and kissed her with a passion never before heard of to his body.

**Why do you have to be**

**so hard to love?**


	4. I AM SO SORRY

OH MY GOODNESS I AM HORRIBLE!!!

I'm sooo sorry!! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY! Didn't mean to leave ya'all hanging!! I'm going to get writing the next chapy RIGHT NOW!

Thanks for staying!!!

-HarmonyGrl

P.s 3's!


End file.
